Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp and, more particularly, to a vehicle lamp having a light source with a surface light-emitting device.
Related Art
In recent years, there are increasing needs for vehicle lamps having unconventional and novel appearances in view of users' diversifying preferences. For example, a related art vehicle lamp is configured such that an optical member reflecting light from a light source gives a radially light-emitting appearance (see, e.g., JP 2008-059901A).
However, this vehicle lamp has a relatively complex configuration. For example, some portions of the reflector are configured to totally reflect the light from the light source and other portions of the reflector are configured to transmit the light from the light source. Further, the lamp requires a number of components, including multiple reflectors and sometimes multiple light sources, resulting in an increase in manufacturing cost.